


Star Child

by ShiTiger



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Skipper wants to know why ANYONE would follow an idiot like Julien.  Maurice's answer isn't exactly what the penguins expected.  "One night, a star fell to our island... but instead of a star, we found a star craft."  Kowalski x Julien slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> { Thoughts }

'Shake your booty, uh huh! Shake your booty!'

Skipper groaned and rolled his eyes toward the sky. The self proclaimed “King” Julien was still dancing around like a maniac. Turning to the old lemur standing nearby, he asked the question that was clearly on everybody’s mind, 'Why do you follow him? He's an idiot?'

 Maurice seemed a bit startled by the question, but answered, 'I guess you wouldn't know, since you're not from Madagascar. King Julien is the star child.'

 'Hn huh?' Rico choked, cocking his head to the side.

 'Explain,' Skipper ordered.

 'Well, our people were once ruled by Queens. Until one night, a star fell to our island in a blaze of glory. I was adviser to Queen Ranavalona at the time and the two of us went to see this fallen star personally. Instead of a star, we found a star craft. It was a gift from the sky people,' Maurice remembered fondly.

 'Uh huh. A spaceship. Right. And then...' Skipper narrowed his eyes at the mammal.

 'Suddenly, we noticed a golden glow coming from inside the craft. When we finally got it open, we discovered a young lemur with golden fur and green eyes. The Queen decided to raise the star child as her own and when she passed on, it only seemed fitting to crown him king,' Maurice explained, gesturing to King Julien who was still shaking his booty.

 'But King Julien doesn't have golden fur or green eyes,' Private observed.

 'I know. It didn't take him long to start looking more like us... Well, he actually looks a great deal like his adopted mother, the Queen herself. And who are we to question a gift from the sky people?' the old lemur concluded.

 'Are you saying that ringtail over there is an extraterrestrial?' Skipper demanded, crossing his flippers over his chest.

 'An extra-what?' Maurice raised an eyebrow at him.

 'An ALIEN!' Skipper shouted, causing Private to hide behind Rico with a squeak of fear.

 'What is an alien?' Maurice questioned, looking as confused as before.

 'A being from another planet. A creature from outer space, or in your laymen terms, a person from the stars. Not that I believe in them, being a man of science and all,' Kowalski explained, jotting notes on his pad.

 'Well, then yeah. King Julien is an alien,' Maurice confirmed.

 The penguins exchanged perplexed looks before bursting into fits of laughter. Julien... an alien? That was just too far-fetched to believe. Really, those lemurs and their ancient superstitious beliefs...

 

...tbc...


	2. Secret Lover

Kowalski gasped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. No matter how many times they met up for their secret dates, Julien still managed to surprise him every time.

'And how are you to be doing tonight, my flightless one?' Julien purred, trailing a finger down his lover's soft, white chest.

'Better now that you're here,' Kowalski admitted, nuzzling his mammal lover.

It was a shame they had to keep this from everyone. Skipper would be furious if he found out and Maurice... well, the old lemur probably wouldn't mind as long as Julien wasn't ordering him around. Rico wouldn't care, Mort would cry over Julien loving someone besides him, and Private would more than likely think it was cute and romantic.

 But that really wasn't what was occupying Kowalski's thoughts at that moment. His focus should have been on his agile lover who was currently pulling him to the ground, but he just couldn't stop thinking about aliens and spaceships and alien baby lemurs in spaceships.

_{What if Julien is an alien? I'm already dating a KING, but I'd be dating an ALIEN KING! What if his alien people didn't like me? What if they decided to attack Earth because they didn't like me dating their King?}_

 A tapping on his beak brought his attention back to his irritated lover.

 'Is there a reason why Mr. Sciency Penguin isn't paying attention to me, the amazing King Julien?' the lemur demanded, straddling the bird's belly and staring down at him intently.

 'Sorry, I just can't keep my mind off of what Maurice told us the other day,' Kowalski admitted, giving his lover a weak smile.

 'Maurice was telling what to you that keeps your attention off the great King Julien?' the lemur frowned, clearly annoyed at the distraction.

 'Ah well, he told us that you were an alien,' Kowalski commented, receiving a blank look in return from his mammal companion.

 'Oh, a person from the stars. He said you came down in a spaceship... er, a star craft,' the penguin continued, wondering if this was the part where Julien started laughing at him for being so silly.

 'Yes, yes that is true! So Maurice was telling you the great story of how the sky people sent me down from their celestial home to become King of the Lemurs!' Julien jumped to his feet and posed dramatically.

 'You can't be serious. The likely-hood of you being an alien, er, a person from the stars and coming all the way to Earth just to be King of a group of lemurs on a small island in the middle of nowhere is just... just... practically improbable. The chances of that are nearly a zillion to .00001,' the penguin commented as he sat up.

 'It's not crazy. It's completely true. Obviously you, the smarty penguin, needs proof of my amazingness. I know! Come with me to Madagascar and I will show you my star craft,' Julien decided, smiling from ear-to-ear.

 Kowalski wasn't sure what to say to that. His lover just looked so happy and if there was a chance at a scientific discovery of an alien civilization...

_{Get a hold of yourself, Kowalski! You're a scientist! All this nonsense about aliens and sky people are clearly made up... But what if it real? What if Julien is really from outer space?}_

The penguin looked back into his lover's excited golden eyes and knew he'd never be able to say no. What's the harm in going for a visit? Now he just had to get Skipper to agree...

 

...tbc...


	3. Tragedy Strikes

Skipper had loudly protested a trip back to Madagascar. But Kowalski was sure he'd give in... eventually. Especially since Julien dropped by on a daily basis just to bring it up, REPEATEDLY! Their squad leader could only say no so many times before the mammal finally drove him crazy enough to say yes.

Unfortunately for Kowalski, his squad leader didn't say yes quickly enough...

 

***

 

BOOM!

'Ahhh! Maurice, what be making that loud booming noise? It be waking your king from his beauty sleep,' Julien yelled, looking down at his adviser who stood at the bottom of the throne.

'I don't know, Julien. But, I think it came from the penguins' habitat,' Maurice commented, rubbing his chin.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

'The penguiny place?' Julien fidgeted, trying not to give away his obvious state of worry.

_{I can't be saying anything. My lovey-dovey penguin does not want anyone to be knowing he is dating the King! Though, everyone should be knowing this so that they will stop flirting with MY vady!}_

'Should we go check it out?' Maurice looked up at his leader who was huddled in his own throne.

'Yes! Yes, we should be checking it out. But only because you suggested it, not cause I, the King, really want to be doing such a thing,' Julien leaped down from his perch and rushed past his adviser.

The older lemur rolled his eyes and trudged along behind his ruler.

'I want to come too!' Mort squeaked, running after his fellow lemurs.

 

***

 

'What is this crowd doing here? Don't they know that the King wants to get through? Maurice, tell them that King Julien wants to get through!'

Maurice growled under his breath and started to clear a path for Julien.

 

***

 

'No! Kowalski!' Skipper's voice reached them before they even got halfway through the crowd.

'Something is to be happening to the sciency penguin? Faster Maurice!' Julien ordered, not even waiting for his adviser to follow his order. Instead, he pushed through the crowd on his own, leaving Maurice and Mort blinking after him in shock.

'Oh, Kowalski!' Private's sad voice rang out, slightly muffled by the crowd.

'Move! Move! I need to be seeing what is to be happening with the sciency penguin!' Julien stopped shoving at the gorillas and climbed up their backs to vault over them instead. What he saw when he finally landed on the rock in the middle of the penguin habitat was something so horrible, he wished to unsee it immediately.

'Kowalski...' Marlene sobbed, burrowing her face into Rico's shoulder. The gruff penguin patted her back, staring in horror at the scene in front of his eyes.

'Kow...al...ski?' Julien twitched, stepping closer until he was standing next to Private.

Maurice and Mort landed on the main bank of the penguin habitat and stared across the water in shock.

'Why soldier, WHY?' Skipper yelled, cradling his First Lieutenant's head in his flippers.

The crowd of animals surrounding the habitat knew that today would be one of the worst days of their lives. What started out as a holiday (the zoo being closed altogether with only an elderly zookeeper to tend to them) would become a day of tragedy and despair. The day that one of Kowalski's experiments finally got the best of him.

'It's not that bad, Skipper,' the tall penguin coughed, half smiling up at his commander.

Skipper just turned his head away, choking back tears at the sight of his comrade's body lying limp and almost motionless in his arms. A shard of metal glinted from his chest as crimson blood pooled out onto the hard and unforgiving rock below them.

 

***

 

'The penguin is dying!' Mort suddenly cried aloud, burying his face into the older lemur's side.

'Dying? No, Mr. Kowalski cannot be dying. My Vady cannot be dying!' Julien shoved the penguin leader to the side and cradled his lover to his chest.

'Ju...lien? I'm glad I got to see you... one last time,' Kowalski stared up into the golden eyes of his secret lover and finally felt a sense of peace pass over him. It wasn't such a bad thing to be dying in the warm arms of the one you loved most in the world.

'NO! You are my VADY! You cannot die!' Julien pressed his face into his lover's soft, feathery chest and sobbed.

 

***

 

'His vady?' Maurice grabbed Mort's arm and leapt over the water, landing next to Marlene and Rico. King Julien was bent over the penguin's body, arms holding him close.

'I don't understand? Julien never gets this emotional over anyone but himself,' Marlene whispered, giving the other lemurs a quick, confused glance.

 

***

 

Skipper righted himself and waddled around to the front of his dying comrade so he could glare at the lemur king properly. How dare he...

_{Is he... crying? Over Kowalski? If Kowalski wasn't dying, I'd find this almost comical. But Kowalski is dying and that lemur is glowing and... Wait. Glowing?}_

The penguin leader watched in awe as Julien's fur began to sparkle, then change color entirely. Grey and black became stunning gold, and as Julien's head lifted, Skipper could see that his eyes had turned an emerald shade of green.

Power seemed to surge around the king and everyone watched in amazement as nimble lemur fingers grasped the metal shard and wrenched it out of the penguin's bloody chest.

'Kowalski!' Skipper couldn't stop himself from shouting.

Green eyes focused on him, cold and unemotional. They were not Julien's eyes. Skipper shivered and took a step back, just in case the creature that had once been Julien tried anything.

'IZY NO VADIKO!' Julien's voice boomed even as his tail wrapped around the penguin's body.

'What?' Skipper wrenched his eyes away from the scene to look at Maurice. The older lemur seemed as transfixed by the scene as everyone else.

'He said... This is my mate. He's claiming Kowalski as his lifemate,' Maurice spoke, unable to take his eyes away from his king.

'His mate?' Skipper's head swung back around and he decided it was best not to bother the grieving lemur. Alien lemur... whatever he was.

 

***

 

<Speaking in Malagasy>

 

Julien wasn't sure why he was glowing, but something stirred in his heart as he clutched his dying lover close. He felt powerful and powerless at the same time.

<Kowalski, my mate. You cannot die here, like this. Please wake up, my love.>

Julien pressed his face into the downy white plumage of his lover's chest once more. His arms and tail wrapped tighter around the softly breathing penguin. Julien felt the very moment that Kowalski finally went still, the beat of his heart no longer echoing loudly in his ears. It was at that moment that Julien felt his fragile self control snap.

 

***

 

The glow was getting brighter and brighter. They could barely make out the pair in the centre of it. It was blinding...

'Holy mackerel!' Skipper felt the wave of energy hit him, then the cool wetness of the pool was drenching his feathers. Pulling himself up, he noticed that he wasn't the only one floundering about in the water.

'Wow,' Rico grunted, pulling Marlene up onto the rocks.

'Skipper!' Private swam over to help his leader. Ahead of them, Maurice and Mort were already pulling themselves out of the pool.

'Kowalski, status report!' Skipper commanded automatically, before reality drove it's way into his gut again. Kowalski was dying and Julien was...

He looked across the rock and saw that the glow had subsided. Julien's fur was back to it's original black and grey as he clutched Kowalski's body close.

Skipper shook his head and waddled up to the lemur king, putting a flipper on his shoulder.

'It's over, ringtail. Kowalski is...'

'What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me like that?' a familiar voice broke Skipper's speech, drawing everyone's attention to the injured penguin.

Or not injured... As Julien finally released the bird, the first thing everyone noticed as that the blood was gone. Like it had just vanished into thin air. Kowalski was looking as fit as ever and completely confused by all the attention.

'Kowalski... Tiako ianao!' Julien sobbed, golden eyes focused entirely on his lover.

'I love you too, Julien,' Kowalski couldn't help but answer back.

_{Skipper is going to kill me now that he knows we're together. And why is everyone staring at us?}_

Kowalski didn't expect to suddenly be tackled by three over-excited penguins, two lemurs and an otter.

'You're alive!' Private shouted.

'Glad to have you back, Kowalski,' Skipper slapped him on the back... gently.

'Uh huh!' Rico grunted.

'I can't believe you're alive! I don't know how he did it, but Julien saved your life!' Marlene explained, hugging her friend tightly.

'I told you he was the star child,' Maurice smirked, stepping back from the group hug to elbow his king in the side.

'I wanted to be King Julien's mate!' Mort cried, clutching the taller lemur's leg.

'No, Mort! You are too annoying to be mated with the King. Only Mr. Kowalski is fabulous enough to be with one so great as myself,' Julien announced, turning his nose up at the other animals.

 

***

 

'I'm glad everyone is so happy, but can someone tell me what's going on?' Kowalski finally asked, once the others had finally let him climb to his feet.

'Don't you remember, Kowalski?' Skipper looked up at his officer in amazement.

'I remember doing an experiment... then something exploded... then there was a sharp pain and then... Julien was holding me close. He looked so sad,' Kowalski stepped toward his lover and reached out, touching his flippers to the other's hands.

'You were dying, my vady. I was afraid I would lose you. Then and now, ny foko no miteny,' Julien whispered, leaning in close to nuzzle his lover's beak.

'He said, my heart speaks the language of love,' Maurice translated.

'That's so sweet,' Marlene wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the two males gaze at one another.

'I will not be making the mistake of waiting any longer!' Julien suddenly announced, bending down onto one knee.

'He's going to do it,' Maurice stared wide-eyed at the pair.

'Do what? Propose?' Skipper wondered aloud, flippers crossed over his chest at the lovey-dovey scene.

'Yep,' Maurice smiled, waiting to hear his king finally speak the words that would bind him for life to another lemur... er, penguin.

 

***

 

Kowalski couldn't take his eyes off his lover. The lemur was kneeling on the ground before him, smiling that devastatingly handsome smile of his. A single hand reached out to take his flipper and the king finally spoke.

'Kowalski, I cannot bear the thought of another moment without you in my life. Hanam-bady ahy ve ianao?'

The penguin gasped and felt tears coming to his eyes.

_{Julien wants to marry me? ME? And how can I understand those strange words he keeps saying? Oh well. JULIEN WANTS TO MARRY ME!}_

'Yes, yes Julien. I will marry you,' Kowalski gasped as the lemur leaped up from his crouch to wrap his arms around him. Tender lips hit his beak and the penguin felt his worries melt away. This was the best day of his life!

 

...tbc...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole plan for this fic, starting with them returning to Madagascar to find out if the star craft is real. Don't know when I'll be updating it, as I have several other fics on the go, but I hope you enjoyed part one of “Star Child”
> 
> (Malagasy, the official language of the people of Madagascar)
> 
> Tiako ianao = I love you  
> izy no vadiko = This is my husband 
> 
> My VADY! = my husband, wife, mate, partner, one pair of a set
> 
> hanam-bady ahy ve ianao? = Would you marry me?  
> ny foko no miteny = My heart speaks the language of love.


	4. The Rite of Queens

'Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving shortly on the death trap... I mean, beautiful island of Madagascar. Make sure your seat-belts are tightened and pray that we can land this baby without issues,' Skipper clicked off the hand-held speaker and nodded at Private to begin decent.

'You'd better land without these issues. My consort does not have time to play the repair guy. He will be too busy partying in his new kingdom!' Julien stuck his head into the cockpit briefly before going back to his seat.

'Love really is blind, isn't it Lieutenant...' Skipper sighed, throwing Kowalski a glance over his shoulder.

'Julien is a really sweet guy, Skipper. I wouldn't trade him for the world,' the taller penguin commented, making a note on his pad.

'Not even for Doris?' Skipper smirked.

'We're just friends. I'm completely over her,' Kowalski frowned back at his squad leader. Trust Skipper to bring up his little crush on the dolphin at a time like this.

'If you say so,' the squad leader leaped onto the dashboard to watch their descent.

'At least we commandeered a working plane this time,' Private giggled, remembering their little fiasco their first time on Madagascar.

'Thankfully. We might actually make it back to New York without being stranded anywhere,' Kowalski rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

'Welcome to Madagascar, penguins!' King Julien leaped out of the plane and posed dramatically against the backdrop of trees.

'We've been here before, ringtail,' Skipper waddled down the ramp with a frown on his beak.

'Yes, but Mr. Kowalski was not royalty back then. Now you, my vady, are co-ruler of the Lemurs!' Julien yanked his lover (and husband) toward the jungle.

'I suppose we should follow them then,' Skipper grumbled.

 

***

 

Skipper jumped as shadows suddenly popped up around them, closing in on the group from all sides.

'Defense formation! Get ready for an ambush, men!'

'Oh, you silly penguin. There is no need to be worrying your little head about such things. These are King Julien's loyal subjects!' the lemur king waved his arms around as the Malagasy lemurs stepped into the light.

'Our King has returned!' the cheer rang out from the wild lemurs on the ground and in the trees.

'Yes, yes I have returned,' Julien agreed, feigning disinterest by examining his paws.

'Alright everybody! Calm down now,' Maurice attempted to quiet his fellow lemurs.

'Maurice, prepare them for my amazing announcement,' the king declared, spinning around dramatically.

'Great news, everybody! King Julien has finally taken a bride!' the adviser announced. The cheering erupted once more and the penguins found themselves crowded into the inner circle to avoid being trampled by ecstatic lemurs.

Skipper smirked at his second in command, who just rolled his eyes in return.

'It is true, my people. For many years, I searched high and low for a mate. I have finally found someone worthy of my love and affection. Someone who completes me and makes my heart leap for joy. Now, my fellow lemurs, I present Kowalski, my vady!' Julien grabbed the tall penguin's flipper and pulled him close.

Silence swept over the clearing and Kowalski felt his heart drop into his stomach. Really, what did Julien expect? They were two very different animals. Of course the lemurs wouldn't accept him as queen...

The silence was broken when Mort shouted a cheerful 'Hooray for King Julien and Queen Kowalski!'

That did it. The rest of the lemurs joined in the cheering and danced around the small group in the center. What a glorious day! Their King had finally chosen a mate.

'That was so sweet,' Private wiped the tears from his eyes, still mesmerized by Julien's speech.

'Gag,' Rico choked, already feeling a stomach heave coming on. Really, this lovey-dovey stuff was too much.

'Up to the royal platform everybody! We must feast!' King Julien proclaimed.

 

***

 

'Alright everyone. Prepare the royal feast so that we may celebrate King Julien's new bride!' Maurice ushered the other lemurs into action once they reached the wooden platform in the trees.

Kowalski groaned as Rico nudged him in the side and gave him a perverted wink.

'A flightless male bird for a Queen? This is why I should be King!'

Everyone froze, their eyes set on the red figure standing at the other end of the platform.

'Clemson? What are you doing on my island?' Julien strode to the front of the group and glared at the uninvited lemur.

'Oh, I just came to get my revenge. And by revenge, I mean that I am officially challenging you to the Rite of Queens... er, Kings as it were,' Clemson announced, staring the King down.

'What is the Rite of Queens?' Skipper asked Maurice, waiting for clarification.

'It's an ancient tradition where a female may challenge the current Queen to a battle. The winner takes the crown as Queen. Well, now that we've had a King, it's pretty much open to anyone,' the old lemur explained, watching the two rivals circle one another.

'I accept your challenge. As per the ritual, our battle will begin at sunset,' King Julien announced dramatically, turning his back on the red lemur and striding away.

'Halt the feast preparations! Evening will be upon us soon and we must prepare for the Rite of Queens,' Maurice sped the lemurs into action.

 

***

 

'Hello, flightless birds and Queen Kowalski,' Clemson approached the group with a self-satisfied smirk.

'Clemson,' the birds glared at the lemur, but made no move to attack him (much as they wanted to).

'The King has gone to rest and you should consider doing the same, challenger,' Maurice suggested, looking pointedly at Clemson.

'Of course,' Clemson agreed, reaching out and grabbing Kowalski's flipper. As he pressed an unwelcome kiss to the bird's wing, the scientist felt his stomach churn with dread.

'I assume you know the rules of the challenge,' Maurice spoke up, careful not to show any emotion.

'Naturally. A one-on-one battle to the death. No weapons may be used. Oh, and the winner becomes ruler of the lemurs and may take the Queen's consort for her own. Or in this case, his own. But I wouldn't worry, penguin. I have no interest in keeping a bird as my bride,' Clemson chuckled, walking away with a gleam in his eyes.

'A battle to the death?' Kowalski gasped.

'Yes. Those are our laws. But don't worry so much. This isn't the first time Julien's had to defend his crown. He's stronger than you think. And besides, now he has someone to protect,' Maurice smiled up at the tall penguin and reached out to pat his flipper.

'Can I see Julien now?' Kowalski gulped, his stomach tied in knots.

'Sure. But make sure you don't keep him up with questions. He really does need to rest before nightfall,' the older lemur led them off the platform and deep into the jungle.

 

***

 

'You don't have to do this, Julien,' Kowalski insisted, sitting next to the lemur's small bed of leaves.

'Yes, I do. It is my duty as King,' Julien replied, pulling the penguin down into the leaves.

'But, what if you die?' the scientist asked.

Julien looked deep into the penguin's blue eyes and leaned in to nuzzle his beak. 'Do you have so little faith in me, my vady?'

'I worry for your safety. And we both know that Clemson can be underhanded and sneaky,' Kowalski admitted, putting his flippers around the lemur's body to hold him close.

'I am knowing the red lemur's tricky ways. Do not worry, I will return to you as the victor and we shall have a big banquet to celebrate. Now, I am needing to rest more before tonight,' Julien yawned, snuggling closer to his queen and letting his body drift off to sleep.

Kowalski could only hold his mate close, unable to truly rest while his mind was racing.

 

***

 

'The rules are simple. No weapons, however you may use any ordinary things you find in the jungle. Rocks, sticks, etc. You get the point. This is a one-on-one battle, you may not have any outside help. The battle will end at sunrise. If you both return to the platform alive at that time, the battle will continue the following evening. Now, let the Rite of Queens and Kings BEGIN!' Maurice threw his hands into the air.

Kowalski watched from his special seat as Julien leapt from his end of the platform. Being a scientifically minded individual, the penguin did not believe in deities, but he couldn't help sending a quick prayer to his mate's sky spirits. _{Please let him return to me. Please do not let him die.}_

 

***

 

'Maurice, do I have to have bodyguards?' Kowalski asked, gesturing to the pair of lemurs standing on either side of him.

'It's tradition. You are the consort of the King. The guards are here to both protect you and ensure that you do not interfere in the Rite of Queens,' Maurice explained.

'I know it's a battle to the death and all, but how will the winning lemur prove his opponent is dead?' Skipper asked, turning to look at the older lemur.

'Oh, that. The winner must slice out his or her opponent's heart and present it to the people. The loser's body will then be burned as an offering to the sky people,' the old lemur answered.

'That's quite interesting, but completely barbaric,' Skipper announced, giving his Lieutenant a worried glance. Kowalski was looking a little green...

 

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madagascar 2. The lemurs (or penguins) set up the wooden platform in the trees so that they could launch the plane. Now it is used as a their “royal platform” for special ceremonies and parties (can't forget the parties).


	5. Ju'lien

Kowalski dropped his eyes to the leafy crown he held tightly in his flippers. Maurice had passed it to him, saying that it was his duty as Queen to keep it safe until the victor returned. At that point, Kowalski would need to crown the current or new King. The thought of Clemson wearing Julien's crown made the penguin sick to his stomach.

_{Please be safe, Julien}_

 

***

 

(hours later)

 

Clemson gritted his teeth and climbed higher in the tree. Julien was nowhere to be seen, but eventually the ring-tailed lemur would give himself away. Still... the red lemur glanced at the moon which was already past the mid-way point.

_{I am not giving up. I will beat that idiotic, self-proclaimed king. He does not deserve to rule. I deserve to rule!}_

The red-tailed lemur licked at one of his many cuts and growled under his breath. His green eyes peered into the darkness as he tried to get his bearings. Julien might have the upper-hand, since he'd been born and raised on Madagascar, but Clemson wasn't going to let that stop him.

The crimson lemur smirked at the memory of being shipped to the island by the humans (apparently he was too much trouble, even for Hoboken) only a month before. His initial plan had been to take over the lemurs as King, but that had fallen through. However, the Rite of Queens was allowing Clemson to get his revenge on the idiot king and the penguins who had humiliated him. Yessss... after Clemson was crowned King, he'd take care of the so called Queen Kowalski and his little rookery, once and for all.

 

***

 

Private jerked awake, his face reddening under his feathers when he found himself leaning against Skipper's soft body. The penguin commando didn't seem to notice, as his attention was fixed on the lemur adviser sitting nearby.

The young penguin glanced up at the stars and couldn't hold in a sigh. How long were these Madagascar nights anyway?

 

***

 

The ring-tailed king crept along a branch, his golden eyes scanning the darkness for any signs of his crimson foe. The jungle was quiet... too quiet. Even the fossa seemed to be keeping to themselves. Perhaps the sky spirits were behind the unnatural silence.

A hiss caught the lemur king's attention moments before the other lemur's teeth scraped his shoulder, causing Julien to instinctively throw himself into a roll. Clemson let out a shriek and raced after him along the branch of the tree.

The ring-tailed lemur darted from tree to tree, hoping to lose his attacker. Unfortunately, the red lemur refused to give up the chase. In the midst of being pursued, Julien barely managed to stop at the end of a branch dangling over a steep waterfall.

'Well now, it looks like it's the end of the line,' Clemson's malicious chuckle had Julien spinning around to face his rival. Green eyes glinted from the darkness as the red lemur crept closer.

Julien bared his teeth and braced himself, waiting for the other lemur to make his move. Clemson suddenly leapt at him, attempting to shove him off the branch. Julien felt his feet lose grip, and at the last moment, grabbed the red lemur's arm, yanking him down with him.

_{If we both die, then at least Kowalski will be safe. I'm sorry, my vady}_

The lemurs plunged into the icy water at the bottom of the cliff.

 

***

 

Kowalski felt his heart clench as a sense of dread washed over him. _{Nothing's wrong... It's not scientifically possible for me to sense if Julien is in trouble. My brain is trying to trick my body into thinking something is wrong, but it's not. Julien will come back to me alive. I know he will...}_

 

***

 

Clemson dragged himself to his feet, the frigid water seeping through his fur and numbing his exhausted body. Looks like they managed to survive the waterfall jump... or at least he did. Excited green eyes narrowed on the grey-furred lemur laying slumped over a rock that was jutting out of the water. Crimson pooled around Julien's head, his golden eyes revealing that he was still alive, just dazed from the fall and the loss of blood.

The red lemur let out an eerie chuckle as he wadded closer to his fallen foe. Leaning down, he couldn't stop himself from taunting Julien one last time. 'For my first proclamation as King, I will order the execution of your lover and his friends. Fortunately for you, you won't be around to see your mate gasp for air as I tear open his throat. Perhaps we'll even have a penguin BBQ to celebrate my victory!'

 

***

 

Julien drew in a breath of air, his eyes widening at the sound of the other lemur's smug voice. But he was so weak... so tired. What did Clemson say? His words were getting mixed up in his head. Something about the flightless birds... something about Kowalski.

The ring-tailed lemur felt his eyes drift closed as he surrendered to the darkness. But, to his shock, he wasn't alone. A golden furred lemur with green eyes was glaring at him, mocking him.

_{Don't just lay down and die, moron. He's going to kill your vady}_

_{I'm not strong enough. I want to save Kowalski, but I can't}_

_{Then I'll do it. You're obviously too weak, KING Julien}_

 

***

 

Clemson smirked, watching Julien slip into unconsciousness. Perfect. All he had to do now was snap the former-king's neck and drag his body back to the platform. _{You've won, Clemson. All your hard work and backstabbing days have paid off. You are now King of the Lemurs!}_

The red lemur's internal gloating was cut off the moment Julien's eyes snapped open. No longer the familiar golden eyes of a lemur, now they were glowing an unearthly shade of green.

'What?' Clemson took a step back as his self-preservation instincts screamed at him to run away.

The lemur king pushed himself to his feet, his emotionless orbs staring directly into the red lemur's panicked eyes.

'This can't be... What are you?' Clemson found his body rooted to the spot as the deadly creature slipped through the water, closing the distance between them.

'I am... Ju'lien. And at this moment, I am your death,' the words sliced through the air as the lemur king's body began to glow.

 

***

 

A hush fell over the lemurs and their penguin guests. Far off in the distance, a beam of golden light was shooting up from the trees in a magnificent display.

Kowalski clutched the crown closer even as his rational mind tried to come up with an explanation for the strange beacon. For some bizarre reason, the sight of the golden beam made him feel both unnerved and protected at the same time. How very odd.

The light vanished, leaving the rest of the group stunned and disoriented. A chilling shriek filled the air, driving the lemurs into the protection of the treetops. The penguins huddled together, scanning the darkness for enemy eyes.

'You don't think Julien could be..' Kowalski trailed off as his leader's flipper covered his beak.

'Don't lose hope yet, man. Ring-tail isn't as delicate as he looks,' Skipper admonished.

The shriek died off and the jungle was silent once more. The lemurs eventually slipped out of their hiding places and filled the platform again. It surprised the penguins to see the normally energetic mammals so quiet and withdrawn. Most were huddled into small groups for comfort.

Only Mort and Maurice ventured the length of the platform to approach the birds. Together they sat in silence, waiting.

 

***

 

Maurice jolted out of half-sleep as the first rays of sunlight caressed the platform. A lone silhouette slipped from the shadowed leaves and stood before the gathering, head bent over the motionless body in its arms.

Kowalski gasped as the figure's face was illuminated in the morning's light. The lemur's golden fur was slowly draining away, leaving crimson stained grey in its place. Green eyes bored into his until the penguin forced himself to look away. Julien had returned victorious... but was this emerald-eyed beauty still the lemur he'd fallen in love with?

The lemurs quickly set up a make-shift altar in the center of the platform. The gathering watched in awe as their triumphant king laid his opponent on the alter, crimson dripping from Clemson's mangled body.

Maurice approached, silently offering his king the ceremonial knife. Julien's dark tipped fingers closed around the handle of the knife and the crowd held in a collective breath. Without pause, the lemur king drove the blade deep into Clemson's unmoving chest. The ceremony was so brutal and primitive that it left the penguins chilled to the core.

Kowalski found himself unable to turn away as he watched his lover's gentle fingers slip into Clemson's open chest cavity, delving through the blood-soaked mess. Crimson-soaked hands yanked the defeated lemur's heart up into the air, presenting to the crowd.

The lemurs of Madagascar went _WILD_ , even as the penguins stood in shocked silence. Julien let out a familiar, unearthly shriek and his followers echoed him with howls of their own.

Skipper was tempted to slip away with his men. Far, far away. But he froze in his tracks as the lemur king turned his emerald gaze upon their little group.

Emotionless, Julien crossed the platform to stand before them; his cold eyes ran over each of them in turn, before focusing on Kowalski. Dropping to one knee, the lemur king presented the bloody heart to his queen.

 

***

 

Kowalski gulped, staring at the limp flesh in his lover's blood-drenched hands. Thankfully, Maurice had clearly foreseen his reaction and was now at his side, handing him a battered human-made thermos. Kowalski took it into his flippers and held it out, hoping that Julien would not be too offended.

Green eyes faded to earthly gold as the lemur silently dropped the heart into the metal container. Maurice was quick to exchange the thermos for the royal crown, leaving the penguin blinking at the still kneeling king in shock. The adviser gave a fake cough, jolting Kowalski from his thoughts.

'Ah yes, right. Your crown, Julien,' the scientist mumbled, reaching out with trembling flippers to place the leafy crown upon his lover's bowed head. Golden eyes raised to meet blue as the lemur pushed himself back to his feet.

Turning away from the penguin, the lemur king addressed his people, 'My queen has accepted the tribute. Prepare the feast!'

Julien fixed his eyes on Clemson's cold, unmoving body and raised his hands to the sky. 'Prepare the sacred flame, as well. The Sky Spirits shall eat well tonight!'

 

 

***

 

The penguins grimaced as they watched the lemurs chattering away as they alternated between eating and dancing around the pile of fruit on the platform. How could the mammals be keeping their food down after that bloody scene?

Skipper drew in a breath and patted his Private on the shoulder, allowing the young penguin to cuddle close. The commando refused to look away from the lemur king who was showing no signs of his fun-loving self even as he strode through his cheering people.

A sudden change in direction and the lemur king was striding toward them purposefully, eyes locked on the tall penguin who was now huddled between Skipper and Rico.

Kowalski blinked up as a dark hand took hold of his flipper, pulling him to his feet. 'Come, my vady,' Julien's voice was a cold as his eyes, but the penguin forced himself to follow his lover away from the comfort of his rookery.

 

***

 

'Where are they going?' Skipper turned to ask Maurice, even as Rico scooted closer to fill in the gap Kowalski had left behind.

'It is customary for the queen to bathe the winner,' the old adviser informed them.

'Oh. By the way, Maurice... that was the most primitive and sadistic thing I have ever witnessed,' Skipper commented, unable to stop a shiver at the memory.

'This is not the first time King Julien has had to defend his crown. But I have never seen a body mangled in this way. Even the fossa are not so brutal in their killings. Still, Clemson knew the risks and made the challenge,' Maurice explained, watching the lemurs building a funeral pyre next to the altar.

'Doesn't this bother you, Mort?' Private glanced down at the tiny ball of fur near his feet.

'No. Should it?' Mort looked up with wide, excited eyes.

'Yes!' Skipper yelled, gesturing wildly at the group of lemurs cleaning the blood off the platform.

'That is our way. I don't expect you to understand our customs, but please respect our right to follow them. This is Madagascar, not New York,' the older lemur stated, giving the go-ahead to the group standing near the altar.

Several lemurs hefted Clemson's dead body onto the funeral pyre and lit the holy flame. The penguins did their best to tune out the sounds of merry-making around them even as they watched the body burn. Private held in a tearful sob and huddled closer to his older teammates, drawing as much comfort from them as he could.

 

...tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male lemurs are known to have stink fights. They rub their tails with their scent glands and wave their tales at each other. These fights can last up to an hour (according to globio.org) Naturally, I didn't feel this type of fighting was right for Julien and Clemson's big battle scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranavalona is the name of several monarchs of Madagascar. 
> 
> Http :// en.wikipedia .org /wiki/ List_of_Malagasy_monarchs


End file.
